


Both

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: NSFW /NC-17/ MSR/ Set post FTF-----So close.She lets her eyes drift down to his mouth, which is slightly open. His lips look like they should be kissed. Like they must be kissed. She surprises herself at her certainty of this, it appears in her brain like a scientific fact. She thinks about the hallway.The hallway.Mulder kissing her.She leans forward and touches her nose to his, their lips are a hairsbreadth from each other. Finally, she crosses the seeming kasam of distance between them. His lips are soft and supple. Her lips are buzzing. It takes her a second to realize that Mulder isn’t kissing her back. She begins to feel self-conscious.He doesn’t want this.She feels her skin flush with embarrassment. She breaks away from him and looks down, unable to meet his eyes.





	Both

\---------

It has been a few weeks since Mulder and Scully got back from Antarctica things had gotten tense between them. Well to be honest, things had been tense way before then. They had lost the X-Files again, the office had burned down to a heaping pile of ash.Then to top it all off the X-Files had been givens to Jeffrey Spender and Diana Fowley.

Diana Fowley.

That woman had managed to drive a wedge between them, and she hated it. But Dana Scully was never one to back down from a fight, make no mistake about that.

Then to confuse matters even more; Mulder had tried to kiss her in the hallway in front of his apartment. Mulder had tried to kiss her, and she had wanted to kiss him back.

It had both aroused and terrified her.

She needed to do something to reconnect them to who they were as friends, to who they were as people outside the office. So she decides to invite Mulder out for a beer at a quiet pub a few stops up from her home in Georgetown.

It wasn’t often that she and Mulder got drinks together. They truly need to blow off steam, decompress, maybe even relax a little.

They need this.

One drink become two, and two became three, then Scully decided shots were in order.

“ What should we drink to? Mulder slurs as he holds up a his shot glass.

“ Mulder, you’re drunk.” She giggles, and looks into his eyes.

“ Well, so are you, agent Scully.” he whispers as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. His finger slides down over her cheek. Warmth spreads all over her body. His eyes haven’t left hers. Their faces are so close now.

So close.

She lets her eyes drift down to his mouth, which is slightly open.

His lips look like they should be kissed. Like they must be kissed.

She surprises herself at her certainty of this, it appears in her brain like a scientific fact. She thinks about the hallway.

The hallway.

Mulder kissing her.

She leans forward and touches her nose to his, their lips are a hairsbreadth from each other. Finally, she crosses the seeming kasam of distance between them.

His lips are soft and supple. Her lips are buzzing. It takes her a second to realize that Mulder isn’t kissing her back. She begins to feel self-conscious.

He doesn’t want this.

She feels her skin flush with embarrassment.

She breaks away from him and looks down, unable to meet his eyes.

“Uh, I’m going to go to the restroom. Um, order me another shot, ok?” She turns away, doesn’t look back at him to see his response. She needs some time to pull herself together. Inside the stall she chastises herself for her impulsive move. She thinks of all the things she might say to Mulder.

It was an impulsive move brought on by a night of heavy drinking.

It didn’t mean anything, don’t flatter yourself, Mulder.

I was intoxicated and my judgment was impaired.

I was confused. I don’t know where we stand.

Don’t be ridiculous Mulder. Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she says these words out loud as she sits in the bathroom stall. She tries to make them sound decisive, definitive. But her speech sounds slurred and imprecise. She screws up her courage, doing her best to regain her usual steely resolve.

She pushes open the creaky metal door to find Mulder standing there. He’s been brooding.

There is a tension in his jaw, a determination in his eyes.

“ Mul-ler, what the hell…” her words are swallowed whole when suddenly he pulls her against his frame and crushes his lips against hers. It feels like all the air has been sucked out of her lungs. His lips move roughly, bruising her in the most delicious way. She almost surprises herself when she slips her tongue into his mouth. He sighs into her mouth, almost relieved. When he slides his velvet tongue against hers, she tastes whiskey and adrenaline. When he breaks the kiss, they are both breathing wild. She looks into his eyes, his desire is molten, it almost burns her. It matches her own. Her inner muscles clench, and she feels a wave of arousal.

“Tell me to stop, tell me you don’t want this.”

“ I can’t,” she whispers into his mouth.

She roughly grabs his shirt, pulling him into the bathroom stall, she turns to slide the lock closed. He grabs her hips roughly and grinds himself into from behind. He slides his arms around her, and his fingers tentatively sweep up to cup her breasts. She sucks on her bottom lip and moans.

She turns around to face him. She pushes him into the stall and devours his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip.

She can feel his erection hot against her center. Her clit pings with the sensation. She moans into his mouth, he shudders. He pulls back to look at her. His lips are swollen from their kissing, his eyes are dark with passion. He licks his thumb and teases her nipple through her shirt and bra. She groans.

Then she wraps her arms around his neck, and clumsily jumps into his arms.

He hoists her up, so they are eye to eye. Then he pushes her skirt up around her waist. She wraps her legs around his hips and squeezes.

“ Oh Fuck, Scully,” his voice drips with sex. She can feel herself getting even wetter.

What has gotten into her tonight? What has gotten into them? Somehow she doesn’t care, because the rational Dana Scully is away from her desk at the moment, she will be back in the office Monday morning.

She knows what she wants. Later they can say they just needed the release.That they were blowing off steam. Later she can blame it on being drunk and horny.

She knows what she wants.

She start to move grinding herself into his clothed erection, she squeezes her legs again. She whimpers and he groans low in his chest. The sound reverberates through her body. She angles her sex against his in order to improve the friction. Fuck this feels good. They begin thrusting in time with each other, soft moans escaping their lips. Mulder’s back is pushed against the stall partition, his head knocks against the metal. But he doesn’t seem to care, in fact he grabs her ass and thrusts against her even harder.

“ Mulder, will you, will you touch me?” She breathes the question out heavy, hoping he understands what she is asking for. He turns her around, so that now her back is against the wall, she reaches up to grab onto the metal for leverage. He snakes one hand between them while somehow still supporting her ass with his other hand.

“ You’re very agile, even when you’re drunk, aren’t you, Mulder?” she breathes.

“ Surprised?” he chuckles. She kisses him again.

He reaches his hand up in between her thighs, and strokes the outside of her underwear with his fingers.

His hand on her naked flesh sends sparks shooting through her body. He pulls back her underwear and dips his fingers into her swollen sex. She shudders from the contact. He circles her clit with his index and middle finger.

“Oh god, you’re so wet, Scully,” as he says this his eyes roll back in his head. She realizes then that her arousal feeds his own, like fuel to the fire. This makes her decision all the more clear in her alcohol addled brain. She takes one hand off of the metal partition and undoes his belt and button fly. His pants slide easily to the floor. She leans her head next to his ear.

“ I want you inside me,” She whispers as she pulls his rock hard erection out of his boxers. He groans at her touch. He positions himself at her entrance. But pauses for a moment, his eyes are flashing with passion, and something else, something she has only begun to see recently.

“ I’ve had dreams that end this way,” he says leaning his forehead against hers.

“ You have dreams about fucking a woman in the bathroom stall of a bar, Mulder?” She asks with a hint of mirth in her voice. Both of his hands return to her waist

“ No, I’ve had dreams about fucking you in the bathroom stall of a bar, Scully, ” he whispers in her ear. His words are like a live wire through her body. If only he knew what his words do to her. She rubs his penis through her slick sex, teasing him, getting him ready. He lets out a breathy moan. His swollen mouth descends on hers, as she slips the head of his penis just inside of her opening. He breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes.

“ Are you sure?” He asks her tentatively.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she says her tone unwavering.

Waves of pleasure tinged with pain begin coursing through her body as she slowly slides down his turgid cock. She exhales a slow breath. Even with as slick and ready as she is, his large cock fills her up to the hilt. He groans low in his throat, a sound that vibrates through her entire body. His mouth leaves hers for a moment.

“Just relax, just relax,” his words are like liquid pouring over her. She pauses trying to relax her inner muscles, to allow space for them to fit together. He kisses her again, then looks into her eyes. She nods, giving him the signal that she is ready. He begins to move within her slowly. She gasps at his movement, the pleasure/ pain combination is starting to become only pleasure.

Pleasure.

She lets out a breathy moan, so he picks up the pace. She can feel every ridge and contour of his penis as he pushes in and out of her. It takes a moment for them to find their rhythm, but once they do, their soft moans on beat with each thrust.

It’s messy and passionate and beautiful, just like everything else they do.

He presses her more firmly against the metal wall, and she angles her pelvis so that he is stroking against her g-spot.

“ I can’t believe you came to Antarctica for me,” she breathes out in between strokes. These words have been shaking around in her brain since they returned from that frozen continent at the end of the world.

“I’d go anywhere for you, Scully,” His words are punctuated by his thrusts. His voice is raw with emotion. It makes her heart well up, threatening to overflow.

I’d go anywhere for you, Scully.

Anywhere

For you

“Look at me,” she says on a downstroke. His eyes meet hers, and kisses him again slowly, languidly. She can only hope to communicate everything she is feeling in this one single act. His mouth moves against hers with now, like this is how he wanted to kiss her in that hallway. This is how he would have kissed her.

The passion is mounting between them. She feels her orgasm building low in her pelvis. She is about to reach her peak. She reaches down to circle her clit with her fingers. She closes her eyes as her orgasm begins break through her body, like she is being split in half.

“ Oh god, yes, Mulder,” She shouts out in ecstacy.

Her body thrashes as she pulses and convulses around his swollen cock.

She feels broken, splintered into mere fragments of herself.

Only Mulder can put her back together again with his hands.

She feels Mulder’s body begin to stiffen against hers. She knows his orgasm is imminent.

“ Is it ok if… do you want me to… “ his words are left hanging in the air. She knows his meaning. She takes his face in her hands as she steadily holds his gaze.

“ I want you to come inside of me,” she says with conviction. She squeezes his erection with her inner muscles, making him whimper and moan. His cock slams into her, and she feels him erupting inside of her, filling her up.

“ Scully, Scully, Scully,” he whimpers in time with his final thrusts.

His ecstacy mirrors her own. He buries his head in her shoulder and she strokes his hair. She sighs in contentment.

“ Better than you expected, or better than you hoped? “ she asks grinning at him.

“ Both,” he says as he kisses her slowly, “both.”

—————————

Authors note:

I think there might be more to this story somewhere in my brain. So this might become more than one part. 

@i-gaze-at-scully thanks for the encouragement, and great conversations about writing. I know it’s such a hard job to have to read porn, but someone has to do it #noble land mermaid


End file.
